1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) illumination device including an LED chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LED illumination device including an LED chip is a common alternative to illumination devices mounted, for example, with a fluorescent lamp. A ceiling-mounted illumination device is generally known as a ceiling light.
FIG. 7 shows an example of a conventional LED illumination device used as a ceiling light (for example, see Patent Document 1). The LED illumination device 900 shown in FIG. 7 is generally thin-disc shaped and mounted for use on a ceiling 800. The LED illumination device 900 includes a plurality of light source portions 910, a reflective surface 920, and a mask 930. The light source portions 910 are respectively disposed with an LED chip therein (not shown), and configured as a circle. The reflective surface 920 is, for example, a surface of a metal plate member to which a white coating is applied. Light from the light source portion 910 is reflected by the reflective surface 920, and travels downward. The mask 930 includes, for example, resin for diffusing the light and allowing the light to penetrate, so that the light reflected by the reflective surface 920 is diffused and penetrates downward. The LED illumination device 900 is intended to achieve a pleasant appearance suitable for the ceiling 800 and provide uniform illumination indoors.
However, the thinner the profile of the LED illumination device 900 is, the more restrictive the range of possible shapes are that can be adopted for the reflective surface 920. This limitation may adversely affect the uniformity of illumination of the LED illumination device 900.